The present invention relates to a character reading method whereby unknown characters are read by steps. These characters, which are defined as objects to be read, are inputted through a photoelectric conversion element such as a television camera. The dictionary patterns to which patterns which are being read are compared for deciding which character is being read are automatically created by learning the features thereof and the thus obtained dictionary is utilized for reading.
It is generally desirable that an optical character reader be capable of recognizing characters at the highest speeds possible and of course with extreme accuracy. Several pattern recognition systems for accomplishing high speed reading of characters have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,985, 4,628,533 and 4,630,308 and assigned to the same assignees as the present application. The systems disclosed in these patents provide character recognition at high speeds, however, similar characters are sometimes misread, therefore a more accurate character reading method is desirable.